The worst week ever
by taiora and sandstar
Summary: It was the worst week of my life Why because who knew your friends could do such horrible things. All in Tai's POV
1. prologue

**A/n: hey guys i thought i would write a story in Tai's POV so heres the prologue and i hope you enjoy and the next chapter should be up soon so peace out until then :) **

**Disclaim: I don't own digimon ok**

The worst week of my life

Prologue

Have you ever had one of those days when everything goes wrong and you have no control over what's happening? Well today was one of those days, because when I woke up that morning I knew that today was going to be bad because my friends had a surprise for me and personally I didn't want to know what it was and so here I am embarrassed and overwhelmed with anger. Who knew my friends were that cruel? I sure didn't until now when they decided today was the best day to embarrass me.

The worst part about everything that happened today was that I wasn't only embarrassed and humiliated in front of the girl I had a huge crush on in which she probably thinks I'm just some stupid asshole who is an idiot because he's a jock and his friends are retards that have no compassion for him but it wasn't just that it was also my birthday which made everything worse.

Oh and by the way did I mention my name was Taichi Kamiya? But anyway maybe I should start my story from the beginning before this whole mess started.

This whole mess started a week ago, that was the week before my birthday and when everything seemed normal.

**A/n: Please review**


	2. Monday

**A/n: Hey guys i know it's been while since i've written anything and I'm sorry about that I've been away and my mom has been glued to the computer so anyway here's chapter 2 of the worst week ever. I've had half of this chapter done for months but just finished now so i hope you enjoy it and sorry for the extremely long wait!!! **

**Disclaim: we don't own digimon **

**Chapter 2  
****Monday **

**(Tai's POV) **

Beep, beep, beep, I rolled over in my bed and stretched my arm out so I could hit the button on my alarm clock. I rolled back over into my bed. Letting my eyes close again. Until I heard my mom come into my room, and yells at me to get up. So I looked at my clock, realizing what time it actually was.

I threw my covers off, and rushed into the bathroom to take my morning shower, and brush my teeth. After my shower I was about to get dressed, when I realized, I had no clean jeans. So I threw on a pair of boxers and rushed down the stairs. Completely forgetting my grandparents were staying at my house.

"Mom, did you a wash a pair of my jeans?" I said to her as I flung myself into the kitchen. Completely ignoring Kari's giggles.

"Yes dear, there's a pair inside the dryer" My mom said not even taking a glance at me.

As I walked by the kitchen table, I heard my grandfather say to my sister "does your brother always walk around in his underwear?"

"Yup all the time" I heard her say back to him.

I glared at the two of them as I walked past them and went straight into the laundry room. As I walked into the laundry room, I could still hear Kari's laughter. "It's not that funny" I mumbled to myself as I opened the dryer door and pulled out a pair of my jeans. After that I ran back up the stairs to my room where I knew I would be safe.

After I got dressed, I ran down stairs and grabbed the keys to my car. I was about to leave until "Tai sweetie can you drive your sister to school please". My mom said to me.

"But mom I don't have time to wait for her" I said as I was about to walk out the door.

"Tai honey, please just do this one nice thing for your sister." My mom said to me.

"But, do I have to?" I said as tried to leave again.

"Yes, or else you're grounded" I heard my dad say. When did he get so strict? God it's like we don't like we don't even like each other any more. Like he's the one who always grounds me, for doing stupid things, like talking back to my teachers and getting suspended for something stupid, that I really don't feel like talking about.

"Fine" I said, and stood there and waited.

It had been nearly ten minutes, before Kari had come down and was ready to go.

"Alright, let's go" I said and walked out the door.

I got in the car and my sister got in the other side. I knew I was going to be late for my math class with Montez. When I finally got to school, I only had five minutes before class started. "Just my luck" I mumbled to myself. I reached my locker, and put the combo into my lock, but of course it didn't work. "Fuck" I said aloud.

"What's wrong?" a voice said from behind me.

"What's wrong, what's WRONG, oh my god EVERYTHING, and now I can't get my locker open" I said in an angry and annoyed voice, and why would someone ask such a stupid question.

"What's your combination?" the voice said.

I turned around and noticed that the person I was talking to was Sora takenouchi.

"15-33-40" I told her. Then she walked up to my locker and put the combo in. There was "click" and the lock was open.

"Of course it would work for you" I said a bit annoyed that my lock opened up for Sora and not me.

"You just have to be a little patient, that's all" she said to me in that sweet, sugary voice of hers.

"I suppose" I said to her.

"Oh my god, if I don't get going I'm going to be late for class, so I'll talk to you later Tai." She said to me, and then sprinted down the hall towards her class.

I looked at my watch to see what time it was. "Holy shit" I said aloud, and scrambled to get my books for math. All of a sudden, just to my luck I heard the bell go off signaling class had started.

"Shit, shit, shit, Mrs. Montez is going to kill me" I mumbled to myself, as I walked down the stairs to the third floor. "Why today, and why now" I mumbled to myself, until I reached the class room.

I opened the door, and walked inside the class room. "I'm glad you actually decided to show up for class." I heard my teacher say in a tone that was so sternly strict, that I knew I was in trouble.

"I'm sorry, I'm late" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Well then if you'd be so kind, you can take your seat now" she said to me, in that same tone. I nodded and took my seat next to Matt.

"Rough morning" He asked me.

"You think" I said to him in a sarcastic tone.

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

"Well first I had to drive Kari to school, and she takes forever to get ready. Second, I couldn't get my locker opened. Third, I'm late for class" I said to him with the venom dripping off of each word.

"Well that's a great way to start the week off" I heard him say with the sarcasm dripping off of his voice.

"I know" I said, and then I began to work on my math sheet.

After math I still had two more classes to go to. One with Mrs. Duchard, and the other with Mrs. Green, I walked up to my locker and opened it. I grabbed my stuff for my biology class, and turned around to see Kyle standing there.

"Hey Kyle" I said as nicely as I could.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Not much I just want to kill myself at the moment" I growled.

"Tai if you kill yourself who's going to be the best soccer player on the team, this school needs you man"

"Sure Kyle whatever you say" I just looked at him and rolled my eyes, why was today turning out soo bad I didn't get. And how come when someone is over like my grandparents or a friend of the family I never have any clean pants.

"Kyle listen I really don't want to be late for bio I've already been late for math, so I'll talk to you later ok man" and with that I slammed my locker closed then walked away down the hall. So far this morning hasn't turned out to be good one. _"God I hate Mondays" _I thought to myself. This must be the worst Monday of my life.

When I finally got to the bio lab I took my seat at one of the many tables and looked at Izzy who was sitting next to me. I breathed out a sigh and he looked up from his bio book and stared at me for a minute before saying anything.

"Are you ok?" he questioned me.

"No I'm not ok, I'm only having the worst morning of my life" I screamed at him.

"Tai you don't have to yell I already know you're having a bad day" Izzy said to me then turned back to his book.

"Well then why would ask if I'm ok" I huffed.

"Because I just thought it was the right thing to say that's all" he said to me with no emotions at all.

"Yeah and you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend" I muttered.

"I heard that and I would like to point out that you don't have one either genius" Izzy retorted.

"Isn't that the understatement of the year" I said sarcastically and then glared at him.

"Glaring at me won't get you a girlfriend; I don't know why you just don't ask Sora out you two are perfect for each other."

"Izzy I hate to tell you this but I've had more girlfriends than you and me and Sora are just friends nothing more" I glared some more.

"Whatever, class is starting so pay attention"

"Whatever" I mumbled and then turned my attention to the teacher, which I mainly ignored anyway considering I thought bio, is boring. Why am I taking this subject again, oh that's right because I need one science to pass the year and chose the easiest one just so I could pass? I'll admit it I'm not the smartest kid in the world. And I probably never will be.

When class finally ended I made my way up to the fourth floor where my English class was. God how I hated English it was my absolute worst subject the only good thing about was that Sora and Matt are in the same English class as me. I mad my way over to them; they were still standing outside of the door.

"Hey Tai how's it hanging" Matt asked me.

"Oh it's just great and now Izzy is making fun of me because I don't have girlfriend, that little computer geek" I said angrily.

"Izzy can't talk man he's only ever had two girls in his life, didn't he date that Yolie girl for a while?"

"I think so" Sora chimed in.

"Yeah he did and the other girl in his life is his mom" I laughed.

"Ha ha yeah, but didn't he date that Mia girl or was that you??"

"Ha I would never date Mia she's not my type" I scoffed.

"Oh yeah I forgot you're type is dumb blonds" Matt laughed at me.

"Very funny" I said then stormed into the classroom. I took my seat and Sora sat beside me while Matt sat behind me.

"I'm sorry man but it seems like every time I see you with a girl she's dumb and she's blonde, what do you get out of that and it can't be stimulating conversations either" Matt smirked and Sora gave a little giggle.

"Very funny but seriously Matt you can't talk because you're in love with Mimi Tachikawa and she's like one of the biggest airheads in the school" I smirked back.

"Hey you said you wouldn't say anything" Matt glared at me.

"Well then stop talking about my life like its some joke" I sneered back.

"Can you guys stop arguing for one minute" Sora bagged us.

"Sorry Sora this morning has just been horrible, and now I'm taking it all out on my friends, which is probably wrong of me right?" I apologized. She gave me a sympathetic look and then the bell went off signaling the start of class. After a brutal English class I went to my locker and put my books away.

"Hey Tai" A very screechy girly voice rang through the air, as if the day couldn't get any worse.

"Hey Mimi" I said and gave her my famous smile, even though I wasn't happy to see her.

"So you know what we should hang out after school, you know after all this really nice new café just opened up. There food is supposed to be really good if you're interested" she fluttered her eyelashes at me.

"Oh gee I'd love to…..But you see I already have plans, I have soccer practice after school today so I can't. Maybe another time ok" I said as nicely as I could, after all I couldn't take the girl out that my best friend likes that's just rotten and plus Mimi gives me a major headache like right now for instance.

"Oh well ok another time after all soccer is important to you and yeah" She gave the disappointed face, the one face I couldn't stand. I just gave her a sad look before I spoke again.

"Hey you know what why don't you go to the café with someone else like Matt Ishida" I said hoping she would take the bait.

"I guess I could do that but I really want to go with you" she gave that sad pouty look again.

"Well I'm sorry I can't and I have to go ok, I'll talk to you later ok" I said then left down the stairs as fast as I possibly could. God she was annoying and she likes me and I have no feelings for what so ever. Man matt is going to kill me he finds out Mimi likes me. It wouldn't really matter because I hate her I find her very annoying, but that's just me I guess. I made my way to the cafeteria where my friends were waiting for me.

"You look annoyed" Joe announced.

"Yeah I am annoyed and where's Matt?" I questioned.

"He's with his band right now they decided to have a practice" Sora said as I sat down across from her at the table.

"Well Matt is going to kill me because the girl he likes likes me and I hate her" I said annoyed and looked what my mom packed me for lunch. I decided that none of it was edible so I just through it out as usual.

"You have to learn to make your own lunch and Matt's going to kill" Sora looked at me sympathetically.

"Yeah tell me about it can this day get any worse" I sighed.

"Actually on the contrary it can get much, much worse" Izzy calculated.

"Thanks smartass like I wanted to hear that" I glared at him.

"Well you asked" Izzy mocked.

"It was rhetorical question" I glared some more.

"Tai we talked about glaring it doesn't solve your problems" after that Izzy returned his attention back to his laptop.

"Can I kill him yet because I feel like strangling him" I sneered.

"Tai Izzy's just being Izzy you know that" Sora stated.

"Yeah Tai you know what Izzy is like" Joe said.

"Yup and I wish he wouldn't always think so logical all the time" I huffed then put my head down on the table in a dramatic way and sighed deeply. Today was horrible all I really wanted to do was go home, or maybe I should just get a girlfriend to shut Izzy up that stupid little computer geek.

"Tai this afternoon will be way better as long as Matt doesn't find out that Mimi likes you instead of him" Sora said trying to make Tai feel better.

"Gee Sora if you're trying to make me feel better you're doing a lousy job at it" I said sarcastically.

"Oh look here comes Matt now and he doesn't seem happy" Joe stated.

"Oh great I bet he's going to kill me can today really get worse" I groaned.

"Tai I need to talk to you right now" Matt yelled.

"Just please put me out of my misery" I said while giving him a blank stare.

"Tai don't play stupid with me" Matt sneered.

"I'm not playing stupid man I'm saying beat me up because I deserve it" I said while standing up and walking away from the table.

"Oh so you think it's funny that you beat up Yuki one of my band members" Matt growled.

"When did I beat up Yuki, actually now that I think of it I don't even talk to Yuki let alone give him the time of day to beat him up" I said to Matt and gave him my confused look.

"Well Yuki said that you beat him up" Matt said astonished.

"Well why would I don't have a problem with any of your band members" I said in an astonished voice that Matt would accuse me of such a thing.

"Well I guess if you say it wasn't you then it's not you, sorry man it was probably Andrew disguised as you" Matt said and gave me an apologetic grin.

"Don't sweat it, I'll just have to beat up Andrew that dolt I hate him and I wish he was dead" I yelled and slammed my fist down on the table. _"That ass Andre I hate him soo much and thank god Matt doesn't know Mimi likes me instead of him" _I thought to myself.

Finally lunch was over and the afternoon wasn't much better, it seemed like no matter what I did everyone was out to get me. Worst of all I had soccer practice after school. I kept wondering what I did wrong to make everyone hate me. Also I noticed I was blamed for beating up everyone's friends.

"Man I swear somebody's out to get me because I haven't beat up anyone since last year, and when I did it was only Andrew because he pissed me off" I said dramatically.

"Well somebody is out to get you man" Matt chuckled.

"Matt this isn't a laughing matter, anyway I gotta go I have soccer practice" I shuttered.

"Have a good practice I hope the team doesn't go to hard on you" Matt said sympathetically.

"Well I haven't done anything to them yet so it should be ok" I smiled and then walked down the stairs and headed for the door. At least I hoped they didn't hate me too.

**A/n: Please review :)**


End file.
